


Sweet Heat

by haruka



Category: Princess Princess
Genre: M/M, Princess Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuujiroh and Tohru bring Mikoto into their playtime ....</p><p>This was the result of a phrase prompt.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Heat

Sweet Heat (Princess Princess)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kouno Tohru slouched in his chair with one arm hanging over the back. He was exhausted from all the princess duties he had to handle that day, not to mention how boiling hot he’d been in the multiple layers that made up his lacy outfit. He hoped that since changing back to his normal clothes, he’d be able to cool off. Apparently, the temperature wasn’t about to co-operate, and neither was their electric fan, which had broken down earlier that day.

His roommate, Shihoudani Yuujiroh, dragged himself into the room. He had already changed into shorts and a tank top, but his long blonde hair was sticking to his neck, face, and back. He and Tohru locked eyes and shared an instant of complete empathy.

“THAT was a rough day,” Yuujiroh remarked, flopping onto the bed. “Is it just me or are the dresses getting less comfortable?”

“I think it’s just the heat making it seem so,” Tohru answered, then gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Not that scratchy lace is ever comfortable.”

“And the stockings!” Yuujiroh turned his head to look over at the blue-haired boy. “I think I could have stood the dress and the petticoats but those stockings seemed to hold all the heat in. I was dying.” He lay his head back down and brushed his bangs off his forehead. “I’d go take a cold shower if I could find the energy to get up again.”

Tohru tilted his head as he studied his roommate. “You should tie back your hair, you’ll be cooler.” He looked around and noticed a leftover velvet ribbon from an earlier costume change. “Sit up,” he said, grabbing the ribbon and moving over to sit behind Yuujiroh as he obeyed. He began gathering all the hair between his hands. “You’re lucky you have such long hair and don’t always have to wear the wigs.”

“Not really, it just means I have more hair to shove up inside the wigs when I DO wear them.” Yuujiroh closed his eyes as Tohru ran his fingers through his hair in lieu of a brush. He felt it sigh back and forth across his neck and realized Tohru was braiding it. “Where did you learn to braid hair?”

“I never really did. I’m using trial and error.” Tohru laughed. “So if your hair ends up in a knot, sorry about that!”

“Ha ha,” Yuujiroh said flatly. “If that happens, I’ll make you into a knot, and – oh!" He stopped as he felt the braid complete with ribbon plop against him.

“All done!” Tohru announced, smiling as he watched Yuujiroh turn to look at the mirror across from them, lightly reaching back to touch the braid. Tohru wondered if his friend had often looked in the mirror as a habit before becoming a princess. He wouldn’t blame him if he did – the view was pleasurable enough.

“Is something wrong?” Yuujiroh asked, eyeing him in the mirror. “You’re blushing.”

“I was just thinking how beautiful you are, even in slob clothes, even sweaty.”

Tohru saw Yuujiroh’s reflection smile. “Same to you, fella,” he said, then chuckled as he felt Tohru’s hands slide over his shoulders. “What’s this, Tohru? Usually I’m the one making all the moves on you.”

“Then it’s about time I did my share, isn’t it?” Warm lips pressed against Yuujiroh’s neck and he closed his eyes. It felt nice, especially when Tohru began kissing the along the line of his throat up to his ear, where he nibbled gently on the lobe. Yuujiroh couldn’t suppress a giggle, which made Tohru respond in kind.

“You know, you’re not supposed to laugh!”

“You did it, too!” Yuujiroh protested. He shifted around so that he was facing the other boy and the two of them closed in for a kiss.

“You’re very good at that when you’re trying,” Yuujiroh said mischievously.

“You’re never going to let me forget how stunned I was the first time, are you?”

“No, because it was cute,” Yuujiroh told him with an affectionate smile. “I can’t surprise you so easily these days.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find a way.” The two of them drew together once more.

The third princess, Yutaka Mikoto, walked into the room without knocking. “Hey, you guys have a fan in here, right? It’s so hoooo—“ his voice trailed off when he saw his fellow princesses not only lip-locked, but with their hands wandering into interesting territory on each other’s bodies. They both looked at him, and Yuujiroh’s eyes lit up in a very disturbing fashion.

“Mikoto,” he purred, then winked at Tohru. “I found a way,” he whispered, and headed over to the pink-haired boy.

At first Tohru wasn’t sure what Yuujiroh had in mind, but he tried not to laugh while watching Mikoto’s deer-in-the-headlights look as the blonde approached. Their recalcitrant princess spooked so easily.

“You got here just in time,” Yuujiroh told their visitor, reaching up to finger some of the pink tresses while Mikoto’s breathing increased in speed.

“Y-yeah, I can see that, but I’m gonna leave now and you can go back to whatever you were doing that I wish I hadn’t seen –“ He turned away, but it was too late; Yuujiroh had hold of his bicep and was steering him back toward the bed, nudging the door closed with his foot as he turned.

“Shihoudani, what are you doing?!” Mikoto cried. He dug in his heels and tried to pry Yuujiroh’s hand off his arm. “I’m sorry I interrupted your perverted playtime, really I am, but I sure as heck don’t want to stay and watch what happens next!”

“I had no intention of letting you watch,” Yuujiroh chirped, his gold eyes twinkling. “You’re going to participate!”

Mikoto’s expression changed to one of absolute horror. “What?! No way! Kouno, HELP!”

“Sure!” Tohru was at his side in a flash, but much to Mikoto’s dismay, the blue-haired boy helped Yuujiroh propel him down onto the bed instead. The two of them were giggling like the girls they portrayed for the student body, and that only creeped Mikoto out further.

“Look, I d-don’t want any part of your weirdness, o-okay?” Mikoto said fearfully, his gaze darting back and forth between the two grinning boys as they advanced on him.

“But we wouldn’t dream of leaving you out,” Tohru told him.

“Princesses should stick together,” Yuujiroh agreed with a firm nod.

“But not THIS closely!” Mikoto protested, but was cut off by Tohru’s mouth over his own. When the other boy pulled back, Mikoto was left staring at him, wide-eyed. “Kouno ….”

“See?” Tohru smiled. “It’s not so bad with another boy, is it?”

“Actually, it’s better,” Yuujiroh added. “Because as boys, we know what feels best.”

Oh no, Mikoto thought as the blonde head ducked. He’s not going THERE ….

He quickly found out that was exactly what Yuujiroh was doing. Tohru, not to be outdone, had opened Miko’s shirt and was leaning forward to do –

Oh, THAT. Mikoto made one more token protest before he forgot he didn’t want this and began to understand what Yuujiroh had meant. Not to mention enjoying how he backed up his words with proof.

Yuujiroh had drawn Mikoto’s member out of his pants and began by licking the tip with light flicks of his tongue. Tohru, having exposed Miko’s chest, was carefully using his own tongue to tease one of the nipples. Mikoto sensed the two of them exchanging a glance, and somehow it seemed as if their patterns began to match. When Tohru swirled his tongue around the outer edge of Mikoto’s nipple, Yuujiroh did the same with his swollen manhood. If the blonde sped up the pace, so did his blue-haired partner in crime.

And when, finally, Yuujiroh drew the object of his attention into his mouth fully, Tohru did the same with the hardened pink nub. There were no conscious thoughts that made any sense for Mikoto after that. All that was left was complete, overwhelming pleasure beyond anything he thought he could ever experience.

When that enjoyment reached its peak and spilled over into Yuujiroh’s mouth, Miko couldn’t hold back if he tried. Nor did he wish to.

The two culprits grinned at each other over Mikoto’s spent and panting form. Tohru pointed to the corner of his own mouth and Yuujiroh took the hint, using a scented handkerchief to dab a bit of leftover Miko from his lips daintily.

“Now wasn’t that fun?” Tohru remarked, smiling at Mikoto. The pink-haired boy looked like he wanted to protest, then thought better of it.

“Yeah, well, maybe. A little,” he mumbled, colour flooding his cheeks and making his obligatory pout especially pretty. He looked at them accusingly. “But I came here to cool off! And instead this room was boiling OVER with heat!”

His fellow princesses laughed and hugged him. Despite how the close contact made heat build once again, he decided it wasn’t necessarily in a bad way.

\--

(Prompt phrase – Sweltering heat)

(2006)

Princess Princess belongs to Tsuda Mikiyo.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
